Jeromoria
Jeromoria Is A continent that Boarders Europodia, when It's Located On Planet Rivera. Jeromoria also boarders the Continent of Beltlogger Sector, that is located to the Northeast of her. Jeromoria even though it is as well as Futuristic as any other continent Jeromoria is the only Continent on Rivera that has Older Technology, as the rest of the Planet gains more and more Futuristic, throughout the years. The Continent Of Jeromoria was where Rivera's Second Military branch the Rivera Rouge Forces were founded, about two years after the Rivera Federation. Rivera Rouge Forces/Rivera Encores The Rouge forces of Rivera also known as the R.R.F later the R.E (Rivera Encores) are the second Military branch of Rivera, that was founded from the continent of Jeromoria about 2 Years after the Foundation of the Rivera Federation. Despite them fighting for the defense of the same planet. The Rivera Rouge Forces and the Rivera Federation have a huge Bitter Rivalry with one another. However Too Earth They are Clearly Known As Nazi Germany., due to the Results of World War II. After Believing Much of Adolf Hitler's Lies the Rivera Rouges began their occupation of Europe and Asia during the Early 1940's and Late 30's. After teaming up with the Japanese who apparently began their occupation of the Pacific Islands including launching a deadly air raid on Pearl Harbor On December 7th 1941 At Ten In The morning. While the USA was dealing with the Japanese forces in the Pacific the Rouges have invaded the waters of America torpedoing any ship that is able to leave the harbor to supply the allies in Europe. In 1944 The Allies began the biggest Invasion In Earth's History An Invasion that not even the Rouges were able to hold against, and to make matters worst the Rouges were also getting pushed back all the way on the Eastern front Europe Rivera orders Operation CITADEL At Kursk where the Russians pushed back the German Offensive and sent them fleeing in Panic, by the Beginning of 1945 the Russians has liberated Poland and entered the boarders of East German where Europe Rivera was already having troubles of his own holding back the Nazi Counter attack when Hitler Found out about his treason of saving all the Jews. As War ripped through the streets and Landscapes of West Germany Europe Rivera, Matt Williams and Mark Williams ended up trapped in FrankFurt, and were about to be overrun with Hitler's Ruthless Forces all around them, and the Bulk of R.G.A.F scattered all over west Germany. The Nazi's launched another counter attack that almost killed Europe, Okinawa, and Mombasa, but The Russians came to his aide and forced the Germans into a ring of steel around the black heart of Berlin. It wasn't long before the Swastika was blown to spices and was replace on top of the Rich Stage with the Soviet Hammer and Schicle. World War 2 has ended in Europe and The Rouges never again dared to listen to any one other than Europe himself. months later the Japanese surrendered in the Pacific after the drop of two Atom bombs on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki World War 2 ended in destruction for the Rouges but at least managed to knock some sense into them after 6 years of civil war with itself. Wars Agile War Was the first Riverian Civil War between the Rivera Federation and the Rivera Rouge Forces. The Rivera Federation Launched an Amphibious Invasion of the Tundra, the Newly Colony that was founded by The Second Military Branch of Rivera. The Colony fell in about a number of days after bloody conflict between the two Military War Machines sending the Rouges armies retreating back into Jeromoria by crossing the Sea of Uroa that was North of their Position. Some retreated across the Rapping River and into Podosidonoius a continent that was considered to be neutral of the whole war, Not anymore. Podosidonoius was now going to be a victim of war as well when the Rivera Federation Invaded in an attempt to over power the Remaining Rouges in that continent like they did in their colony of Tundra. War Of 1211 The Rivera Rouge Forces were so badly defeated in 1211 chiefly because they were ill-prepared for the Rivera Federation surprise attack. By 1211 the Rivera Federation Forces were the most experienced and best-trained troops in all of Rivera for the rapid, blitzkrieg-style warfare that encompassed the Jeromoria Campaign during the second half of 1211. The Rivera Federation had a doctrine of mobility and annihilation, excellent communications, and the confidence of repeated low-cost victories. The Second Military However by contrast, lacked leadership, training, and readiness. The officer corps of the Rouge Army had been decimated by Rivera Rouge Defense Prime Jorana Mora's Great Purge of 1136-1138, and their replacements, appointed by Mora for political reasons, often lacked military competence, which was shown by the difficulty that the Rivera Rouges had in defending The Rouge Colony Of Tundra in the Agile War of 1208-1209. Much of Rouge planning assumed that no war would take place before 1211: thus the Rivera Federation attack came when new organizations and promising, but untested, weapons were just beginning to trickle into operational units. Much of the Rouge Armies in The Aura Fields was concentrated along the new western border of Jeromoria, in the Aura Fields that lacked significant defenses, allowing many Rouges military units to be overrun and destroyed in the first weeks of war After the Destruction Of the Aura Barricade. Initially, many Rouge units were also hampered by GT Envo Rivera's and Shark Horosoria Rivera's prewar orders (demanded by Jorana Mora) not to engage or to respond to provocations (followed by a similarly damaging first reaction from Replodover, an order to stand and fight, then counterattack; this left those units vulnerable to encirclement), by a lack of experienced officers, and by bureaucratic inertia. Rouge tactical errors in the first few weeks of the offensive proved catastrophic. Initially, the Rouge Armies was fooled by overestimation of its own capabilities. Instead of intercepting Rivera Federation armour, Rouge mechanised corps were ambushed and destroyed after the Rivera Federation Luftwaffe dive bombers inflicted heavy losses. Rouge tanks, poorly maintained and manned by inexperienced crews, suffered an appalling rate of breakdowns. Lack of spare parts and trucks ensured a logistical collapse. The decision not to dig in the infantry divisions proved disastrous. Without tanks or sufficient motorization, Rouges could not wage mobile warfare against the Rivera Federation. Mora's orders not to retreat or surrender led to static linear positions that Rivera Federation Core tanks easily breached, again quickly cutting supply lines and surrounding whole Rouge armies. Only later did Mora allow her troops to retreat wherever possible and regroup, to mount a defense in depth, or to counterattack. More than 2.4 million Rouge troops had been captured by December 10th 1211, by which time Rivera Federation and Rouge Forces forces were fighting almost in the suburbs of Replodover. Most of these prisoners were to die from exposure, starvation, disease, or willful mistreatment by the Rivera Federation Order. Despite the Rivera Federation failure to achieve Barbarossa's initial goals, the huge Rouge losses caused a shift in Jeromorian propaganda. Before the onset of hostilities against Beltlogger Sector, Mora said its army was very strong. But, by autumn 1211, the Rouge line was that the Army had been weak, that there had not been enough time to prepare for war, and that the Rivera Federation attack had come as a surprise. Rivera Federation War A war between Rivera and Earth, when Team Encore Was Reprogrammed To Conquer Earth and Rid It of all It's Life. The Rivera Federation however was basically Re cloned out Of Team Encore and turned into a Large Scale Military Power. The War Reduced Earth Into a staggered Wasteland, but than shifted back towards Rivera leading to An Invasion of The Rivera Federation Home world Of Rivera The Brutally Enraged Earth Vowed Vengeance On Rivera leading to the first time in history that aliens from another galaxy entered the Universe of Hora. The Rivera Federation Antics were so cruel and angering that the People Of Earth continued to fuel up and use their anger as their ultimate weapon in the fight the For the Rivera Federation and their Acts Of Aggression To The Human Race, because of this Earth was no longer showing any Mercy There People Just As The Rivera Federation Did To Them On Their Planet Such as Brutal Massacres. Rivera War On Terror 'Death Rivera' The Death Rivera War Was the most destructive War On Rivera Between the Forces Of Earth, The Encores and The Newly Born Rivera Federation Who Survived The Rivera Federation War 30 Years Ago. The Death Rivera war was unleashed by the D.R. in order to force the People Of Earth to leave Rivera so the Rivera Federation can once again conquer the planet just as they did 30 Years Ago before the Events Of The Rivera Federation War, but thanks to Zero and Harrison The D.R. was unable to Fulfill that Goal and Wild up getting another Invasion of their Turf a second time. Encore War